Keep It A Secret
by Fiyazawrites
Summary: Because a girl as beautiful as Sakura couldn't have a loveless life, now could she? /AU /rated M (just for safety) /sasusaku /


_**NOTE:**_ _The story is rated_ _ **M**_ _for safety._

 _ **A/N:**_ _I really wanted to write another M rated fanfic and all I could come up with was this story. I'm not too good at writing these, yet so please go easy on me, I'm trying my best to improve. T.T ... ENJOY!_

* * *

 **KEEP IT A SECRET**

* * *

It was not usual for a school as quiet as Konoha high to be in high spirits. The loud cheering could be heard from every nook and corner of the huge building. No doubt it was the first day of school after spring break. Students sure were in high spirits and so were the teachers. The ever gloomy professor, Kakashi and the ever drunk principal, Tsunade were also in a better temper than usual.

A loud pitched echo could be heard as the principal tapped the mic.

Tsunade Senju.

A beautiful blond _woman_ (who seemed more like a teenager, obviously), having eyes as bright as the sun and curves that had known no rival. She cleared her throat before speaking.

''The spring break is over for now but don't worry You'll get another the next year. This technically doesn't include the seniors.'' she chuckled evilly. ''Lets have a good time together and not cause any troubles. And let's welcome the newbies with open arms!'' She fisted one of her hands as a sign of determination and the crowd of students hooted loudly.

* * *

''So what do you plan to do tonight, forehead?'' Ino Yamanaka, clinging to her boyfriend's arm, elbowed a rather frustrated pink-haired girl she called her best friend.

''Don't ask me!'' she shrugged off her elbow as her emerald green eyes glared at the soft turquoise ones of the blond haired, Ino.

''Look Sai, forehead is frustrated because of her loveless life!'' Ino dramatically whispered a-little-too-loudly in the ear of her pale-skinned, dark haired boyfriend.

''Oh if it isn't for Ino's loud mouth!'' The trio was met with a group of fellows.

''Tenten!'' Ino smiled at the way-blocker and gave her a fist bump.

Tenten.

Her hair pnned in her characteristic twin buns and her hazel colored eyes sparkling brightly. Next to her was the long-haired, pale-eyed, Neji Hyuga. They always clinged together, no matter what the place. No wonder they were dating.

''Long time no see! Sakura-chan!'' The infamous saphire-eyed blond made his way towards the crowd. His pale-eyed, cute-looking, shy girlfriend followed right behind him. As always, a blush decorated her features as she smiled at the pinkette.

''Ah! Naruto!'' the only person who could make Sakura smile was this idiot she called her best friend. They exchanged a clash of hands before grinning at each other.

A smile was exchanged between the two ladies important to Naruto Uzumaki. One, his girlfriend, Hinata Hyuga. The other, his best friend, Sakura Haruno.

''So what are you guys gonna do today?'' Asked Tenten.

''Party!'' Naruto announced.

''Not the ramen again. Jeez, Naruto.'' Ino sighed.

''A party.. at a club, p-perhaps.'' Hinata said, unexpectedly. Neji stared at her cousin in disbelief before finally absorbing her words.

''That's not a bad idea, indeed. '' Neji suggested.

''But no ramen.'' Ino pointed a finger at Naruto. ''And it might turn out to be productive for the forehead here.''

''what?'' Sakura raised her eyebrow at her _rival_ as she was met by a playful expression.

''Oh come on Sa-ku-ra. I hope you get to find a handsome guy there who might actually date you. Since you can't find one yourself, we'll just have to help you.''

''I do have a boyfriend, you know.'' Sakura narrowed her eyes and Ino smirked at the reaction she was receiving.

''Stop it forehead, will you. That fictional boyfriend of yours, right? Its been an year since you're telling us this story, _you know_.''

''Sakura-chan's boyfriend? She can't have it. I bet my life on it.'' Naruto laughed and then stopped after receiving a death glare from the rosette.

''Are you sure, Naruto?'' she cracked her knuckles. ''Or you're gonna die if I actually have one.''

Naruto gulped, Hinata took a long breath, Tenten face-palmed, Neji sighed while Ino slapped Sakura's back in scepticism.

''Knock it off, forehead. All of us know that you don't have any. That's why we're taking you to the bars tonight.''

''Like hell I'll tag along.''

''I'll make you.''

Sakura shrugged her shoulders off as the sound of the bell could be heard loud and clear and she made her way towards her class with the rest following behind.

* * *

The whole world was boring. The teachers, the classes, the lectures, everything. All she wanted was to go back home and sleep. The sound of the homeroom teacher, Kakashi Hatake entering the room was left unheard by the pinkette as she was lost in her own thoughts.

''Today we're going to have a new student. Everyone, please welcome him.''

Another day, another story.

''I'm Sasuke Uchiha.''

Background voices felt like lullabies to her whenever she was in that sleepy state of hers. As she was about to drift into a perfect sleep, a poke in her stomach made her eyes shot open and she glared at her seat-mate and rival, Ino Yamanaka for that. But unusually, her face was turned towards the board. An attentive look on her face as if she was trying to concentrate really hard. Hands fisted, lower-lip bitten, as if she had seen an angel.

''Ino, you pig.'' she let out the pain caused by the poke in form of a frustrated groan.

''L-Look.'' Ino squealed.

''wha-?'' as she looked into the direction of her widened eyes, her emeralds were met by dark onyx ones. An expressionless, insanely handsome looking boy, having eyes as deep as oceans and hair as dark as the night stood in her vision. ''w-what about him?''

''Doesn't he look dreamy? J-Just look at those eyes.''

''I'm going to tell Sai.''

''A-Ah not that. I'm just adoring his exceptionally handsome features. I doubt you would ever notice since you're already _dating_ Harry Potter.''

''Harry Potter is my least favorite, you know. I prefer Tobias Eaton.''

''You're missing the point, forehead.''

''what's his name, again?''

''A-ah.. didn't hear it, some Mr-insanely-hot or something.''

''You're ridiculous, pig.''

Ino moaned as she got lost into her day dreams. Fingers tangled, Face resting ontop of her intertwined hands. Sakura sighed as she took one last glance at the previous guy and caught him looking into her way. He really was one hell of an extremely handsome guy.

* * *

''Can I leave already?'' Sakura grumbled for the millionth time that hour. The flashy party dresses of less than moderate sizes, smell of alcohol, the strobe lights and the overly loud voice of the DJ had already started to give her a headache.

''The party has just begun, forehead.'' Ino gave her a smirk which inturn popped a nerve in her head.

''Pig..'' Sakura warned her earning a simple giggle from the blond as she snuggled closer to Sai's chest who had his arms around her.

''S-Sakura-chan you should just enjoy with us while you have the c-chance.'' Hinata said from her place on Naruto's lap. His face buried in the crook of her neck.

''She's right, Sakura. Go get a guy and give him a rubdown on the dance floor. You already look all hot and sexy in this dress of yours!'' Tenten winked. Her hair untied from her usual buns,wearing a short lengthed black dress.

''Don't need to push her if she doesn't want to dance.'' Neji came out of the dark having a drink in his hand. ''And watch yourself, Uzumaki.'' He treatened the blond as he nervously grinned and removed his hand from a rather inappropriate position on Hinata's body.

''Go,forehead or I'll make you.'' Ino said standing up from her previous position.

''I can't just go and dance with _any_ guy, you know!''

''Stop with it forehead. Its not like you have a boyfriend or anthing.''

''I do.'' Sakura stated in a rather serious tone.

''Joke of the century!'' Naruto groaned from his place beside Hinata. ''Lets leave it Ino. Its not like Sakura-chan _can_ go and find a guy for her.'' He teased.

''I can.'' with narrowed eyes, she stated.

''She can, Naruto. Shut your mouth. I can bet hundred dollars she can. Ne, Sakura?'' A rather confident blond told the loud-mouth guy.

''I can bet my life, she can't.'' A confident aura surrounded Naruto.

''Alright then. Bet.'' Ino smirked. ''You'll become my personal servant for an year and complete my homework for the rest of the year. That is, if you lose.'' Turning to Sakura she poked her shoulder. ''Go show 'em, Sakura!''

''Actually, where's _my_ benefit in this?'' she questioned.

''You'll get laid, forehead! And who knows you might get a _real_ boyfriend!''

''I have a real-''

''FOREHEAD!'' Ino squeaked. Her eyes facing the bartender.

''what? the bar tender?'' Sakura looked into the direction of her gaze but was interrupted as Ino dragged her to a corner.

''Look forehead. Look behind you. Yeah, that. Look at the guy sitting alone on those stools. See him.'' Sakura's face turned to Ino in a shocked and surprised expression. ''I know, right?''

''He's that guy, right. The Mr-insanely-hot or something?''

''Yes! Sakura, this is your last chance. Go get him before I do.''

''wait, did I have a first chance?''

Ino let out a frustrated groan as she pushed Sakura towards the bars.

''Good luck. I'll get you all your desired books and accessories if you let me win my bet with Naruto.''

''Alright. All the books.''

''Yes. Now, leave- try to leave with him. Go get laid! I'm counting on you.'' Ino patted her shoulder as she went to their previous place. Naruto gave her a questioning gaze and so did others.

''Forehead is making a move. Make it two years, Naruto.''

''Make it five hundred dollars, Ino. I bet she can't.'' Naruto grinned proudly and Ino grinned back. The blazing flames between those two burned even brighter when Sakura took a seat next to Mr-insanely-hot.

* * *

 **KEEP**

 **IT A**

 **SECRET**

* * *

She silently sat next to him. Intentionally brushing her shoulder on his to gain his attention. He looked at her from the corner of his eye. His thin lips lifted up to form a smirk.

He was smoldering.

Insanely Hypnotising.

White button up shirt. Sleeves rolled upto his elbow. Buttons undone revealing his skin. pure. His hair, as dark as crows, eyes as deep as wells. Whispering his sins. Jawline, tight. Cheekbones, high. Perfectly shaped.

''Uh, mind if I keep you company for a while?'' she said, looking away from him and grabbing a handy notebook placed on the counter.

''Sure.'' he ordered two drinks.

As the order arrived, he looked over to her finding her writing on the notepad. He took a sip from his drink as she passed on the note to him.

 _I need a little help here. My friends there, on the table next to the DJ, have placed their bets on me. In short, I need_ _ **your**_ _help._

He looked over her shoulder to find a group of highschoolers. Two blonds, looking in their direction. Tension could be easily felt. He nodded his head as he took the notebook and pen from her.

 _and what do I need to do?_

She glanced at him with hopeful eyes before concentrating on her answer.

 _Dance with me, may be._

Tracing the profile of her face with his eyes, he almost jumped as she grabbed his hand and made him stand.

Her eyes, green, lively, vigorous. Her lips, rosy, glossy. Her hair, pink, soft. Her curves, revealing perfectly by her mini, red cocktail dress. Classic, red lipstick on her lips. Her legs, shiney, silky, lustrous. In short, she was adorable.

She was alluring, yet innocent.

Her hands felt soft to his touch as he took one last look at her before bringing his face closer to her.

''Ready to dance?'' he whispered in her ear. His lips, brushing the shell of her ear. His warm breath washing over her.

He was just a few inches away from her as he set his tempting gaze on her once again. His lips weren't too far from her and for a moment, she forgot about the bets and all she wanted was to claim his lips.

Fighting the urge, she straigtened up and flashed him a smile. A lustful smile which in turn made him smirk.

''Ready when you are.'' she said in a husky voice, placing her hand on his shoulder, she brought her face dangeriously close to him but much to her surprise, he didn't move.

His hand made its way to her waist. Rubbing it slightly, making her blush at first and then receiving seductive looks from her. Their faces were close enough. Breath tickling each other. Taking in the scent of their partners, pleasing themselves.

The music changed and so did their positions. Her back to his chest, they oscillated forwards and backwards. Her back grinding against his pelvis. The deliciousness of the contact made them shiver. Moving along with the beat, getting lost in each other, they swayed along with each other's body.

* * *

''They are watching us.'' She whispered.

''Your friends, right?'' His breath brushed the junction between her neck and shoulder leaving a sensation that travelled down her spine, making her shiver at the contact.

She had wrapped her arm behind, around his neck and her fingers were giving him a massage every now and then. No air was left between them and the connection between them was getting more and more intimate with every second.

His hand that once rested on her waist now brushed the area under her breast. Rubbing her toned stomach with confidence she didn't know he was capable of having, he placed his forehead on her shoulder.

''what now?'' his silky voice entered her ears and she fought her lustful urges.

''Lets leave the place together.'' she said, panting lightly.

''Fine then.'' his hot breath touched her skin and she bit her lower lip. She supported her weight on him to prevent herself from collapsing.

He held her hand ever too gently and led her outside the place. Two pairs of blue eyes watched them leave as they pushed past the crowds of drunken people.

They walked faster and faster. Breathing heavily, towards the parking lot. The darkness covered them properly as they made their way towards one of the matte black cars.

A chuckle escaped her lips as she breathed heavily. He smirked inturn, stopping in his tracks and turning towards her. He looked into her eyes for a second before chastely kissing her. Claiming her lips as his. She returned his action with so much desire. All the desires she had kept locked in until now.

He licked her lower lip for entrance and she opened her mouth, accepting his request. Wounding her arms around his neck and ruffling his hair, she kissed him with even more hunger. His hand travelled from her back and to her waist exploring every single curve of her body. Their tongues dancing together and fighting for dominance. The liquids of their mouth mixing, giving them both pleasure.

Breaking free from the intense moment, she tried to catch her breath as he smiled at her, never relieving her from his arms.

''I've missed you, Sasuke-kun.''

''I've missed you, too.''

Their foreheads touching, eyes meeting, hearts beating. Nothing bothered them anymore. The silence hid them completely and so did the darkness.

''So you've won the bet, right?'' He broke the comforting silence.

''Actually Ino did.'' she giggled.

''Your friends are crazy enough to ask you to seduce your own boyfriend.''

''well it turned out right.''

He let out a chuckle before leading her towards his car. Settling on his lap in the backseat, she cuddled upto his chest. He took in her scent as he kissed her again. Passion burning from his eyes as he pushed his tongue past her teeth. She held onto his shoulders to keep herself in place. He licked her lips and then her tongue. Returning his affection, she fervorously nipped his lips, letting out a moan.

He pushed her thigh to the point where their insides were touching, providing them both a wave of pleasure. The only thing seperating them was their clothing. He left her lips when she could take no more and placed a trail of kisses from her neck to her shoulders. Her hands gripped his black hair tightly enough to make him groan which inturn caused her to smirk.

Grinding herself against his hard, erected manhood, she received a moan from him. By then, she was already wet enough as they broke apart and stared into each other's eyes for a moment.

''Its been so long. Its good that you invited me here tonight.'' He said, panting.

''I wanted my friends to meet you but- that can wait for now.'' she told him as she kissed his jawline.

''Aren't you gonna tell them?''

''Not yet.'' she moaned against his skin as he placed an open-mouth kiss on her throat.

''we'll be seeing each other more often now.'' he said in a husky voice.

''Transfering to Konoha high was a good choice for you, after all.''

''Hn.''

One of his hands travelled to her womanhood as he brushed the skin near her thigh making her let go of a sigh of pleasure. She took in his familiar scent as she brought her tongue to his neck, moving up and down against his erection. The pace of his breathing increased making her smile mischeviously.

''First, let me welcome you properly.''

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Inspired by Taylor Swift's song, Enchanted. (I know its nothing like that song but the primary idea was taken from Taylor's lyrics. )_

 _Thanks for reading fellows! I love it when my stories get reviewed so don't forget to leave me some. :)_

 _Have a nice day!_


End file.
